Birthday Party It Up 2
Plot Starla's and Danielle's 15th birthday is here! But, not everything is perfect, Rachel gets jealous because everyone is talking about it, so Talia and Rachel decide to crash it. Meanwhile, Bianca and Katelyn can't decide what gift they should get Starla, and her sister Danielle. Cast Recurring Charcters *Isabella Palmieri as Starla Micheals, Danielle Micheals and Ally Rockwell *Bradley Steven Perry as Gabe Martinez *Peyton List as Rachel Rockwell and Madison Rockwell *G. Hannelius as Talia Green and Kayla Rockwell *Ryan Newman as Kayla Rose *Olivia Holt as Cassadee Micheals *Ciara Bravo as Bianca Carter *Sierra McCormick as Katelyn Hampton *Laura Marano as Ally Dawson *Ross Lynch as Austin Moon *Emma Watson as Jessica Hampton and Brittney Hampton *Katherine McNamara as Chloe Micheals *Isabella Cramp as Emily Micheals *Madison Beer as Ariana Micheals *Paris Smith as Isabelle Micheals *Max Schneider as Brandon Micheals *Samantha Boscorino as Claire Micheals *Dove Cameron as Stefanie Micheals *Sean Flynn as Chad Micheals *Maddie Ziegler as herself *Melissa Ziegler as herself *Mackenzie Ziegler as herself *Abby Lee Miller as herself *Payton Ackerman as herself *Leslie Ackerman as herself *Chloe Lukasiak as herself *Christi Lukasiak as herself *Paige Hyland as herself *Brooke Hyland as herself *Kelly Hyland as herself *Kendall Vertes as herself *Jill Vertes as herself Songs *Your Song by Elton John sung by Isabella Palmieri as Starla Micheals *Can't Blame a Girl for Trying by Sabrina Carpenter sung by Isabella Palmieri as Starla Micheals *Mean to Me by Brooke Hyland sung by herself *Warrior by Demi Lovato sung by Isabella Palmieri as Starla Micheals *Counting Stars by OneRepublic sung by Isabella Palmieri as Starla Micheals *Melodies by Madison Beer sung by Isabella Palmieri as Starla Micheals *Finally Me by Laura Marano as Ally Dawson *Chasing The Beat of My Heart by Ross Lynch as Austin Moon *Heart Attack by Demi Lovato sung by Isabella Palmieri as Danielle Micheals *A Thousand Years by Christina Perri sung by Isabella Palmieri as Danielle Micheals *Back To Black by Amy Whinehouse sung by Isabella Palmieri as Danielle Micheals Dances *Cry performed by Maddie Ziegler (lyrical solo) *Three Sapphires performed by Starla Micheals, Kalani Hilliker and Maddie Ziegler (lyrical trio) *Piece of My Heart performed by Starla Micheals (lyrical solo) *Swan Lake performed by Kalani Hilliker (lyrical solo) *Another Season performed by Danielle Micheals (contemporary solo) Script Scene 1 The Micheals' Pittsburgh House Video Chat Starla: Hey, Kayla, it's tomorrow's b-day. Kayla: Happy Early Birthday. Starla: Thanks, you want to help me organize the party? Kayla: Sure, I'll be there in 2 hours Starla: Ok Ends chat On the phone Starla: Miss Abby, can I have my birthday party at the studio, please? Abby: If it's okay with your mom it's okay with me. Hangs up Starla: Mom, can I have my party at the ALDC? Regina: Did you talk to Miss Abby? Starla: Yes, she said that if you said it was okay to have a party there she was okay with it. Regina: Well, it's okay with me, now make sure not to peek at you birthday present. Starla invites all of her friends Scene 2 On the phone Gabe: Hey, Rachel, did you hear that Starla's birthday party is tomorrow? Rachel: Yeah, I got a call from 5 people about it. Gabe: Their having their party at the ALDC. Rachel: Yeah, well, bye. Gabe: Bye. Rachel walks over to Talia's house Gabe over hears Rachel: I can't believe that everyone is talking about Starla's birthday! Rachel: No one was talking about my party when it was my birthday. Rachel: You know what let's crash it. Talia: Yeah Rachel and Talia walk away Gabe: (whispers) I can't believe it Rachel and Talia are going to crash Starla's birthday. Gabe: I have got to tell Starla. Scene 3 The ALDC Kayla arrives in Pittsburgh Starla and Danielle walk into the ALDC Starla and Daneille: Hi Miss Abby Abby: Hey, Starla and Danielle is your friend here yet to set up the party? Starla: She'll be here in 10 minutes Abby: There is no competition this week can you tell the girls? Starla: Sure, "Starla Calls the Members of the ALDC, Hey guys, there is no competition this week. Starla: All done Abby: Now, I have a special birthday present for you two, don't peek, I'll give it to you tomorrow Starla and Danielle: Okay Starla and Danielle walk out of the ALDC Gabe arrives Starla: Gabe??? Gabe: Hey, Starla Starla: What are you doing here? Gabe: I just want to tell you that Talia and Rachel are going to crash you birthday party. Starla: Why would they do this, I thought they were my friends. Starla: Well, thanks for telling me, what am I going to do? Gabe: Get revenge, that will show them not to mess with you. Starla: Thanks, your a good boyfriend. Gabe: It's what I do. Danielle: What happened?? Starla: My friends are going to crash our party. Danielle: Let's tell Cassadee. Scene 4 The Micheal's House in Pittsburgh Starla's Room On the piano Cassadee overhears Starla:(pitch perfect) This is a story that I have never told, I need to get this off my chest to let it go, I need to take back the light inside you stole, you're a criminal and you steal like your a pro, all the pain and the truth, I wear like a battle wound, so ashamed, so confused, I was broken and bruised, there's a part of me I can't get back, a little girl grew up too fast,all it took was one step, I'll never be the same, now I'm taking back my life today, there's nothing left that you can't take, cause you're never gonna take the blame (high note) ANYWAY, now a warrior, I've got thicker skin, I'm a warrior, I'm stronger than I've ever been, and my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in, I'm a warrior, and you're never gonna hurt me again. Cassadee: Great song Starla: Thanks Starla: Cassadee, my friends are gonna crash my birthday party, what should I do? Cassadee: Well, if your "friends" are gonna crash you birthday, then I don't think they're your friends. Starla: But, they are. Cassadee: Just ignore them, ok?? Starla: Great idea, thanks Cassadee. Cassadee: No problem, anything for my little sis. Scene 5 The Micheal House in Pittsburgh Starla and Danielle comes down stairs Regina: There's are my birthday girls Starla: Mom, our birthday is tomorrow. Emily: Happy Birthday!!!!!! Danielle: Thanks, Emily, but my birthday is tomorrow. Starla: Bye, Mom, I have to get down to the ALDC to plan my party. Regina: Bye. Starla and Danielle: Bye, Guys. All Starla's and Danielle's Siblings: Bye. Scene 6 ALDC Starla and Danielle walk in Abby: (to Starla and Danielle) I will have you guys and some other students performs solos and trios at you party. Starla and Danielle: Ok Starla: Can Danielle and I sing a few songs at the party. Abby: As many as you'd like. Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Episodes